


Camp Speckie Woods

by Xx_Stitch_xX



Series: The Journals [1]
Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Camping Series (Roblox), Canon Lesbian Character, Short Story, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Stitch_xX/pseuds/Xx_Stitch_xX
Summary: Ella North is going on a camping trip with all her friends, but what she doesn't know, is that great horrors await her at Camp Speckie Woods
Relationships: Lizzy/Ella
Series: The Journals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968256
Comments: 1





	Camp Speckie Woods

Camp Speckie Woods.

A Short Horror Story

I remember it like it was just yesterday. The smell of pine trees, my friends surrounding me as we justled around in the bed of a dirty white truck. My friends always told me that when I wrote about something, I had to describe everything. Every sense. Smell. Pine trees. Sight. My eight friends. Feel. Wind tossing my hair into my face. Hearing. Wind and friendly chatter. Taste. Pepper jerky. All my friends were there Lizzy, Maria, the list goes on. Little did we know the horrors we would encounter. Suddenly the truck came to an abrupt stop. We all hopped out, our feet hit the ground with a squish. Mud. We all groaned as we walked down the dirt path to a small clearing. Lizzy put down the picnic basket she was carrying, Sal placed down his backpack by a blue tent. There were 2 tents in the clearing, one red, one blue. And a campfire in the middle, surrounded by logs to sit on. I smiled. Everything was perfect. Or so I thought. I called everyone together. “We should all explore!” I said, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone nodded their heads and split up. I remember walking away from the camp and tripping. I cut my face on a branch and Lizzy ran over as quickly as she could to check on me. It was so close to my eye she said I could have blinded myself. I miss her so much. Nevermind that. Back to the story. She ran to her picnic basket and shoved things out of her way. She walked back over defeatedly and sighed. “I left the medkit at home!” I mumbled, “Look around the forest, maybe some camper left a good medkit out here.” She smiled at me and responded, “That’s a wonderful idea, Ella!” Wait... Did I not mention my name? I’m Ella, Ella North. You might know that already though. Anyway. She ran off into the woods and I sat up, scanning the clearing. Sal was deep into the woods and I could barely see him. He stared at me. I wish I knew why back then, maybe I wouldn’t be sitting here, bloody, writing in this journal. Maria was sitting next to a tree with a rope by it, writing in her own journal. The journal was pure white, with her name in fancy writing. Maria liked pretty much everything fancy and clean. White vases, marble floors, you name it. Lucus was roaming around the eastern side of the forest, carving drawings into trees. Marcus was quite the artist, he could copy any cartoon’s style if he’d seen enough of their movies or shows. Crystal didnt go into the forest however, she stayed in the red tent. She was kind of like the basic girl of the group. She loved pink, bleached the tips of her hair, cheerleader, frappuccinos, if it was the stereotypical basic girl item, she either had it or wanted it. Ellie was climbing as high as she could into a tree, her brown fake leather satchel hanging from her shoulders and swaying as she jumped and hoisted herself up the trunk, her brown eyes burning with determination to get to the top. I never understood Ellie’s adventurous and yet quiet personality. She was a very calm person, I remember. She always hung around and didn’t care about much. But she became a whole new person whenever there was adventure involved. Climbing trees, running up steep trails on hikes, the whole trip was planned out by her. She wanted to camp and rough it out in the wilderness, well I guess she did get what she wanted, it sure was rough. I darted my eyes to Tristan who was busy chasing squirrels. Tristan was loud and obnoxious, but a real softie once you got to know him. I’m gonna miss him. Anyway, I shifted my gaze to the last of my friends. Keira. Keira was an interesting girl, she could be very rude to people she doesn’t know very well, or when she was making jokes. But she cared about her friends, I respected that. I did. I miss her. I looked back in front of me and saw a fair-skinned girl with pink hair running down the slant towards me “Lizzy! You found one!” I smiled at her and she put a bandage on my cheek. “You have to be more careful Ella.” Lizzy’s eyes softened “Hold on.” She picked me up and carried me to a log and I mumbled “Lizzy I cut my face not my legs.” I didn’t mind though. I loved Lizzy. She was so kind and caring. I could’ve saved her. I should’ve saved her. Oh. I’m getting off track aren’t I? Anyways. She chuckled at my statement. “I know!” I blushed in embarrassment. That’s what I tell myself, it was simply because it was Lizzy, and I loved her. She looked at my reddened face “Somebody’s flustered.” I shook my head. “Lizzy..” She frowned and her gaze softened. “Sorry Ella..” I leaned into her “It’s ok” The sun set and everyone gathered around the fire. Sal grinned at me. I hate him. I glanced back at him confused, but I just brushed it off. I wish I had been more suspicious, asked why, told him to stop, anything. Still, we moved on. Suddenly, I heard it. Sal began to chant, “Demon black, eyes of red, come to my friends and make them dead.” He kept going, and we were all visibly confused, we backed up slightly, and it appeared. The Demon Black. Eyes of Red. We all ran, faster than the wind. Ellie yelled “Follow me! When I was climbing I saw a cave, we can take shelter in there!” We started to follow Ellie, and the demon chased us, and suddenly the rain started. It burned through our skins and I ran under the shelter of a tree, yet it didn’t see me. It kept chasing them and the rain burned the tree, the leaves had holes in them. It wouldn’t be safe for long. I looked around for better shelter, eyes wide, and frantic. I saw it. My beacon of hope. The campfire. I ran, as fast as I could in the deadly rain. The blue tent was there, and I jumped in, hoping it wouldn’t burn. I sat down awaiting my death. I heard a deer bleat it’s final bleat, and thunder crackled. I don’t know how, but I fell asleep, waking up to Lizzy, shaking me as salty tears ran down her face. My eyes fluttered open. “Huh..?” Lizzy grabbed me and pulled me in. “Oh thank goodness! I thought you died too!” I assured her I was fine, but it suddenly dawned on me. “Too? I died... Too?” Lizzy’s gaze became soft and sad. “Well.. Crystal’s dead..” She sobbed into my shoulder and I was frozen. Crystal was dead. Dead. It was too much for me. I pushed Lizzy away and backed into a corner. I looked like a deer in headlights. Dead. Gone. Over. “Get out.” That’s all I said. Lizzy was confused “What?” I looked her dead in the eyes. “Get out.” Everyone backed away and zipped the door. My heart raced, my face paled. I curled up into a ball again. Why her? Why not me? How could I let this happen? How did I let her die? It didn’t matter. She was gone and there’s nothing I could’ve done about it. She’s gone and there’s nothing I can do about it. I stepped out, eyes reddened at the corners, face pale, tear stains. They all looked at me, a disheveled mess. I just sat on a log and held my arms. Much like I did an hour ago, when- Oh right. We’re not there yet. Anyways. We didn’t do much the rest of the day, but we all took shelter in the cave that night. I still distanced myself from the others, and they still stared at me like I was a rabid dog, or a piece of dynamite ready to explode any second. A ticking time bomb. Sal was in the corner and he looked surprised, mumbling. “It was just a joke. It wasn't planned. I didn't mean to. Im sorry.” Under his breath over and over. Yeah right. Lizzy looked up from the floor. “Oh! We forgot the picnic basket. Somebody should go get that.” We all stared at her. Ellie spoke up. “In this weather?” Lizzy nodded. “Fine.” We turned our heads to look at the voice. “You sure, Maria?” Asked Ellie.”Yup. Wish me luck.” I don’t remember exactly what happened next, but I’ll bet Maria was screaming in pure agony. Well, she got back, burns on her skin, and holes in her clothes. She placed the basket down and breathed out a sigh of relief. “Never again.” We’re getting close to the end now. Are you prepared for the 7 more deaths that come? I wasn’t. We all took a sandwich, while Lizzy repaired Maria’s burns best she could. Suddenly Tristan started choking and coughing. Now I know that he was poisoned. We all automatically spit out or sandwiches and Lizzy rushed over to heal him, having him take some sort of antidote. I’m not sure. Tristan was barely alive, almost unable to stand up. Suddenly we heard a loud crash and the rocks above the cave came rolling down, blocking off the exit. “We should find another way out!” Somebody yelled, but I’m not quite sure who it was. I stood up, pressing on the walls around me, and suddenly I heard the loud pitter and patter of feet. Running feet. We all turned around to see Ellie running into the wall and there was an opening as she fell over. Two doors. We assumed one was deadly and trapped, while the other was safe. None of us wanted to test it, until Lizzy said “I’ll go.” I don't know what was running through her head, but I grabbed her arm “Lizzy no…” her pink hair swerved towards the door and she yanked her arm away. “Either I’ll scream in agony or I wont. Welp. Here goes.” Obviously, as you probably know by now, it was the former. I cried out, my heart shattered in a million pieces as we all jumped down the other door. Suddenly, water started leaking through the roof as we realized it was flooding. There was rocks, and rubble of wood hanging from the ceiling. Must’ve been a construction site. We started climbing, but when we got to the top there was only three left. Sal, Maria, and I. We left the cave through a small entrance and went back to the camp, avoiding bear traps we didn't even know were there. The camp was disheveled. The red tent had fallen over, Maria’s blood near the spot where the basket was. We all sat in the blue tent. I was just thinking. Thinking of my friends. I should’ve told Lizzy I loved her before this happened. I should have saved her. We sat in silence as the rain began to pour again. We fell asleep briefly and when we woke up, Maria was gone. We darted out through the forest looking for her, but it didnt matter because we knew she would die in the rain. Suddrnly a darkness filled the forest like a fog coating the ground preparing to swlallow us whole. There were these two rocks, the tallest things in the forest, where I’m sitting right now with blood pooling beside me, you’ll know why soon. We climbed the ladder attached to the rock and sat still, I realized sal brought his backpack and left it open so I looked inside while he was gazing away into the darkness. A knife.. Rat poision. He poisoned our food and killed Crystal. I will never forgive him. Sal looked at me and said “Ah yes, it was me. I killed Crystal and nearly killed Tristan.” He chuckled and grinned at me, taking the knife out. But the thing who tried to kill us, the demon black, Eyes of red, had appeared and stared at Sal, it’s head turning slowly to me. It spoke. “Ella. I am not here to hurt you. Crystal, the girl who died the first night, I killed her, she was trying to kill you too. I never meant to scare you. You see I once came for a trip here as well. It didn’t go very good, my family is dead, and i am forced to live as a demon, trapped in this forest.” Well here i am. The demon is gone and Sal disappeared. Never come back here. If you’re reading this I’m probably going to be dead, but remember this. The demon is your friend. Wait, who is that? Some white light appeared and now somebody is there? I’ll go check it out.. Hold on.


End file.
